The Definition of Defiance
by Parodys
Summary: What is defiance...is it going against yourself, those close to you, or is it going against everything you've ever been taught...there are some things you just can't hide from. Chapter 3- eventual slash HD
1. Default Chapter

The Definition of Defiance  
  
Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling is the goddess that owns the rights to these wonderful characters. I just play with them and put them back right where she left them.  
  
Warning: This will be a slash story for those who care. For those of you who don't know, a slash story involves a same-sex relationship between two characters. If you don't like if or find it offensive in any manner whatsoever, get your knickers out of twist and go somewhere else. Everyone else, feel free to read.  
  
A/N: This is a birthday present for my baby sister who called me up one day and said, "Don't you think Harry and Draco should be together? It's so obvious!" And because I don't like romances without a plot, it'll be a few chapters before it happens. Trust me....and reviews and comments are always appreciated.  
  
Chapter One (right after the train returns to the station in London)  
  
In the quiet of the afternoon, as children rush into the arms of their parents there are two among them who do not look forward to what the summer holds in store for them. It's painful listening the laughter at the reunited, there is nothing but pain in both of their futures. Old men tell of tales how grand heroes rise above all odds to go beyond their fate. What they often forget to mention in their tales of glory and honor, is that fate does not like to be defied. For every thousand men trying to change their destiny, only one makes it. Two children are going to fight for that right, and only one will become the hero in this tale.  
  
-in-  
  
Draco could hear the laughter of Harry and his friends as they got of the train, leaving him motionless and trapped on the floor of the carriage, the two massive lumps of bulk of Goyle and Crabbe pinning him helplessly. The pain was excruciating and it wasn't long before he passed out once more, dimly hearing the food cart witch's cry of exclamation at finding their prone bodies.  
  
-in-  
  
It was going to be the start of a very good summer holiday, Harry could feel it. Not only had all of them managed to thoroughly humiliate his worst enemy but he was sure that he could convince Dumbledore to let him stay at the Burrows earlier this year.  
  
"That was bloody fantastic!" Ron laughed, slapping Harry on the back as they dragged their bags down to where Mrs. Weasley was waiting.  
  
"What was so fantastic dear?" The rather stout and red-faced woman asked good-naturedly distributing kisses, and smoothing down hair randomly. "Just took care of a few rodents running around in the train, Mum." Fred grinned, winking at the rest of them.  
  
"There's Mum and Dad!" Hermione waved wildly at her parents who had once again been cornered by Mr. Weasley. She gave each boy a quick hug and hauled her cat under her arm, calling over her shoulder. "Don't forget to owl me, perhaps we can get together this year!"  
  
Harry waved at her retreating back, and scanned the area for his family taking all of four seconds to find the combined bulks of his Uncle and Dudley, showing just a tiny slip of Aunt Petunia. His uncle looked particularly irritated and Harry decided to hurry before it got any worse.  
  
"Bye, Ron. Owl me when you get a chance." Harry headed towards his family, pushing his cart when a prickle on the back of his neck made him turn around.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was standing by the train car that Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were in looking particularly displeased. His normally pale face was now dead white and his blue eyes glinted like shaved glass. Mute faced servants carried out each student in their arms, making no indication of having seen Harry, let alone anyone else in the building.  
  
"Boy!" Harry flinched and turned to look at Lucius. "Boy!" The older man paused, as if suddenly aware that the entire station had fallen silent to listen to them speak. "I want you to know that no one humiliates a Malfoy. No one."  
  
"Boy!" Harry started at his Uncle's voice, and saw the Dursleys leaving the building, not having heard anything that took place just meters away. "Get going, we need to be home in time for the prime telly shows."  
  
"Yes sir." Harry stumbled forward with his things, unnerved by how much the two men sounded alike, and it was almost a look of pity that Harry threw at Draco as he saw the boy drive off in a tinted limousine.  
  
-in-  
  
Summer holidays had gone off without too much bother since Dudley was too busy being occupied with a health regime that the doctor had finally insisted upon. Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on your point of view) leaving both Aunt Petunia and his Uncle Vernon coping with a very irritated boy who had been forced to give up the sweets he loved and walk several kilometers a day. Harry had not minded a bit since it gave him time to finish up his homework that his teachers had set without any of the usual, doing it in secret at night with a torch.  
  
About a month before school was scheduled to start Harry started to look out the window for an owl from Ron asking him to come and spend the rest of the holidays with him. Errol finally arrived at the end of the week, looking utterly exhausted to where even Hedwig took pity on him, and let him have the cage to rest while she took up residence on Harry's shoulder. Harry opened the letter eagerly, scanning Ron's wide scrawl.  
  
Hello Harry!!  
  
You'll never believe what happened! I'm going to be a prefect next year! Me!! Mum and Dad are ecstatic and even Percy can't find anything bad to say about it. The twins are giving me grief about it, but I don't care. I never thought that I would be a prefect, to be honest. Hermione sent me an owl (and one to you I suspect) that she's become a prefect too. Sorry that you didn't get in Harry, but perhaps its better this way. Anyway, all of the prefects are called in two weeks before school starts to get everything sorted out. Training, according to Percy and Bill. Mum said, and I did, that if you still want to come and spend two weeks with me and Herms, and the last two with Ginny and the twins, it's fine. I told Mum that I wasn't sure if you were willing to hang around with Gin for two weeks because she's become awfully annoying lately. Owl me with Hedwig because it'll take that pathetic excuse of an owl almost a week to recover.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Ron  
  
Hedwig nibbled Harry's ear affectionately, peering over his shoulder at the letter that had made her master's good mood change so drastically. Ruffling her downy feathers Harry petted her soft head, kissing her beak. "Well, what do you think? A month here, or two weeks with Hermione and Ron and two weeks with Gin and the rest of the Weasley clan?"  
  
The wall shuddered, as Dudley came scrambling up the stairs and slammed the door. His parents flew up the stairs behind him, banging on the door as Harry caught a whiff of chocolate something or other.  
  
Grinning, Harry started writing his reply to Ron.  
  
-in-  
  
"Who are you?" The voice was chilled, brittle as it addressed the panting figure before it.  
  
"I am Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy dynasty and a pureblood."  
  
"Wrong." A drop of spittle flew from Lucius' mouth to his son's face. "You are not worthy of the blood that runs in your veins." He grabbed Draco's arm and ran a fingernail across the wrist, wiping the blood up with his finger. "You must earn this blood. Taste it." Draco fought back a flinch as his father ran the blood across his lips. "You must crave to be worthy of this blood. Now get up!"  
  
It had not been a good summer for Draco. He had woken up to see his father in a rage, furious that his son had been humiliated by one Harry Potter and those awful Weasleys. Publically humiliated. Lucius Malfoy had spent the summer ensuring that it wouldn't happen again. "Get up! This year I will no longer tolerate anything put perfection. No filthy mudblood will exceed you in class. Harry Potter will be beaten in Quidditch. Anything else and I will have to wash my hands of you and send you to a tutor who can work with you."  
  
The threat lingered in the air, and he forced down a surge of hate for his father. Something must have shown in his eyes because his father leaned down until they were standing face to face. "Hate me if you must child, but I will not let you fall prey to the death of most of our compatriots. Lord Voldemort is here and will call you before long. To be found wanting with him is to find your death. Now get up and do it again."  
  
-end of chapter one-  
  
A/N: As always reviews are cherished and loved...feed your writer! 


	2. The meaning of goodbye

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: Eventual slash, meaning a relationship between two characters of the same sex.  
  
A/N: This takes place right after Hermione and Ron have left for Hogwarts to start training to be prefects, leaving Ginny and Harry behind. Enjoy and Review!!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Two weeks later at the Burrows  
  
The faint echo of Ron's voice was all that was left amid the green swirl of smoke as he flooed to the school. Harry and Ginny stared at the empty fireplace desolately, the house seeming much larger despite the fact that only two people had gone from it's original nine.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Well then."  
  
A dull boom shook the ceiling, the result of the twin's now passionate experiments into trick magic. Harry shrugged his shoulders half-heartedly. "Want to go for a walk on the heath? We can take a picnic and enjoy the weather."  
  
Ginny's blush had managed to be tamed down to a slight coloring of her cheeks, and she nodded. "I'll get Mum to pack us a lunch."  
  
"Fantastic." Harry returned her smile, feeling slightly better. His eyes strayed to the fireplace, wondering what his friends were up to without him.  
  
-in-  
  
"Welcome!" Albus Dumbledore, feared among the Deatheaters as one of the most powerful wizards on the planet greeted the windblown Ron and Hermione with a wide smile and a plate of toffees that he held out to them. "You two are the first to arrive, the others should be coming over the course of the next two hours or so."  
  
"Thank you Professor." Hermione said primly, her prefect button already pinned to her shirt. To everyone that knew the girl, her position as prefect had not come as any surprise. Despite her assured appearance, her right hand constantly clenched and let go, the only sign of her nervousness.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Ron chimed in, following his friend, albeit slightly more disheveled and relaxed. "How was your summer, sir?"  
  
"Well, thanks for asking." Dumbledore looked enormously pleased. "There was a brilliant cookout at the lake. Even the lake monster, I believe her name is Sally..." A discreet cough interrupted his train of thought, and he turned to Professor McGonagal with a smile. "I was just telling them about the picnic we had. If I remember correctly you were quite a picture in your red..."  
  
"I'm sure that Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley have much to do in order to get ready for the meeting this afternoon. Come children, let me show you the prefect's lounge and bathroom while we wait for the others." Without waiting for a reply she swept out of the room, creating a vacuum that begged to be filled in her wake.  
  
Looking slightly uncertain, the two teenagers trotted after their teacher. It was going to be a long day.  
  
-in-  
  
It wasn't until much later in the afternoon that prefects had started to arrive, leaving Hermione and Ron time to acquaint themselves with the massive quarters of prefect's lounge. It overlooked the Quidditch fields and was outfitted with massive, overstuffed chairs scattered haphazardly around the room. A huge fireplace dominated one side of the room, around which curled a staircase that led to a second level overlooking the first. On the second floor where various books made up a library that consisted of contributions made by previous prefects over the decades. "I can't believe the selection here!" Hermione fingered one of the books lovingly, making a mental note to read it as soon as she got the chance. Her gaze lingered over the room. "My parents were so proud when they found out I was going to be a prefect."  
  
Ron looked up at Hermione from his perch at the window seat. "My mum cried, she was so happy." He paused, a look of doubt crossing his face. "To be honest I figured Harry would be a prefect, everyone else did."  
  
Shafts of light flooded the room as Hermione came down the stairs, her fluffy hair floating gently around her head. "I never thought that Harry would be chosen to be a prefect." She sat beside him, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He's broken the rules more than anyone around here, and even though most of the time it's for a good reason, it still doesn't excuse the fact. Ever since you've come to Hogwarts you've made sure that Harry has been safe, backed him up no matter the cost and in the end I think that's what being a prefect is about. It's looking after others despite the cost to yourself." "How touching, keep it up and you'll have Weasley crying."  
  
The two teenagers looked at the tapestry that concealed the entrance to the lounge. Even if the cool, sophisticated drawl wasn't enough to identify the person, the pale blond hair, sharp blue eyes and pointed noise was.  
  
"Hello Draco." Hermione replied, looking unsurprised. "How was your summer?"  
  
"Extremely well. Enjoy trotting around the mundane lands of the Muggles?" Draco cast an approving gaze at the room, selecting a red velvet chair to sit down in.  
  
"Yes, in fact." The girl's face was expressionless, and she shook her head in an abortive gesture to Ron who was growing more and more red.  
  
"Relax Weasley. If Granger and I can pretend to be civilized, so can you." A raised eyebrow was enough to calm Ron enough to the point where he lost some of the red around his ears. "How is the family, if you can remember all of their names....I know there are a number of them."  
  
Hermione grabbed Ron's collar just in time, dragging his head back to hiss in his ear, "You hit him and you loose this chance. If he wants to pretend nice, then let's do it."  
  
Ron looked at her incredulously. "You can't seriously believe that act after everything that he's done to us."  
  
Leading the irate boy away, she shook her head. "Of course not, but it's better than all out war."  
  
"I'd take her advice Weasley. I'm willing to call a truce this year and forget about the little accident of last semester. Deal?" Draco heaved a sigh at Ron's disbelieving face and got up, holding out his hand. "Deal?"  
  
"Why?" Ron refused to take his hand, just looking at the slim fingers and carefully manicured nails. "Why do you want to do this?"  
  
"Because we need to have at least a show of unity as prefects and apparently I'm the only one willing to make a mature gesture. Accept it or not, but I suggest that you follow Granger's example." Draco shrugged when his hand remained empty. "Fine."  
  
Draco watched the two teenagers walk off, arguing fiercely as they absently pushed aside the tapestry in front of the entrance. Its twin was on the other side of the wall, a tapestry reaching up to the ceiling bearing the coat of arms of each of the four houses.  
  
His appointment to prefect came as no surprise, Snape's loyalty to his father demanded nothing less. A glint of light caught his eye as a stray beam hit his pin, and he touched it briefly, ignoring the shrill pain coursing down his back. His father had driven home his last few points the night before Draco was to leave for training, and he would have to change his shirt before too much longer. Deatheaters were men of courage, men of power and men that knew strength according to Lucius Malfoy and no son of his would stoop to the level of using magic to heal a hurt that has been given in battle or training.  
  
The unflawed perfection of Lucius' was limited to his face, while the rest of his body held a testament to his devotion to his master. When he trained Draco, he wore pants and little else, showing off his scars as a matter of pride, assuring his son that he, too would have such marks of honor as time progressed.  
  
Draco's face was showed no emotion as he flexed his shoulders. That summer had earned him many of his scars. Unfortunately, they weren't enough.  
  
-in-  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Training is so exciting! The new headboy is from Ravenclaw, his name is Quincy and Germaine (the headgirl) is from Slytherin. To be honest, there is a lot of work to prepare for the students arrival and we are kept busy all the time. Most of the teachers seem rather distracted, however, and it's left up to us to fill in the gaps. Don't worry Harry we haven forgotten your birthday! Hedwig was kind enough to carry my present and Ron borrowed a school . Hang on just a few more days and we'll all see each other again soon. How about we meet up in Diagon Alley a few days before school starts. Tell Ginny we say hello!  
  
Hermione  
  
"Well, she seems to be having fun." Ginny remarked as she looked up from the letter that Harry had passed to her. "I wonder how Ron is doing."  
  
Harry shrugged. "I bet they're both doing fine." His fifteenth birthday had arrived with the quiet celebration that it always had, except this year he watched the clock turn to midnight in Ron's room. There had been a small party that day at lunch with Mrs. Weasley giving him numerous weepy kisses and hugs, while loading his plate with his favorite dishes. Fred and George had taken it upon themselves to outfit Harry with every kind of joke paraphernalia that they had, including some of the more experimental ones that "still had a few bugs to be worked out" according to George.  
  
Ginny, although having mostly gotten over her predicament of blushing in front of Harry, had still turned a beet red when she gave him her present, replica of a snitch that hovered a few centimeters off of any surface.  
  
Along with Hermione's letter was a rather bulky package that revealed a book. Turning it over curiously in his hands he traced the gold lettering. "Quidditch tactics and maneuvers; the coach's Guide to Playing." He read aloud.  
  
Ginny peered over his shoulder at the book, gasping as it fell open to show weaving letters acting out different plays on the page. "Wow, I hadn't heard that you were voted quidditch captain this year?"  
  
A red heat made its way up Harry's neck and ears. "I haven't been. The team is getting together first thing this year and deciding. We also need some new players, a goal keeper and a few alternates." He looked at her appraisingly. "You're not too bad when we all play together. You should try out."  
  
An almost identical blush traveled up Ginny's face. "I'm not that good."  
  
"Yeah you are." Harry said sincerely. The few times the entire family had gotten together to play the game, she had always been quick and packed a hell of a punch anytime she was a Beater.  
  
Ginny grinned and ducked behind the couch to pull out a messily wrapped package. "This is from Ron, he got it before they left because, well," she shot a sympathetic look at the family's pet owl who was hanging limply from its perch.  
  
"Is Errol all right?" Harry peered at the cage in concern when the owl failed to make any sound or movement, other than drooping even further down.  
  
"Oh sure." Ginny prodded the sick looking bird with her finger, earning a small hoot of protest. "He's still breathing at least." she added cheerfully, dropping the present in Harry's lap.  
  
Among Ron's usual assortment of sweets and novelty candy, he had also included a worn tarot deck. Harry handled the pack with bemusement, turning it over in his hands. "I didn't think wizards believed in this sort of stuff."  
  
"Most don't." Ginny agreed. "Divination is more of a gift than anything else. I bet you're studying it this year in class. Ron probably found a few spare decks in the attic and figured you could use one."  
  
Harry's thumb traced over the almost completely faded cover. That was most likely it, although a year of flipping over cards didn't sound any better than reading lumps of wet tea leaves at the bottom of a cup. A thought struck him and he smiled at her sheepishly. "I never asked what classes you were taking."  
  
The red-haired girl shoved aside some of Mrs. Weasley's knitting to sit down across from him. "It took me forever to decide because everyone was suggesting something different. Dad wanted me to take Muggle Studies, Mum wanted me to take up Arithmancy because Percy did, Fred, George and Ron kept on suggesting Divination since it was so easy and Bill said that Care of Magical Creatures was fantastic."  
  
Laughing Harry pulled the cards out and started shuffling them. "So what did you end up choosing?" "I'm took Care of Magical Creatures because Hagrid is so nice, Ancient Literature, Divination and I'm taking the new class that they've started." she scrambled around in the pile of papers on the table to find her class list. "It's called Magic Cultures."  
  
"Sounds like another boring history class." Fred commented, poking his head in the living room.  
  
"It is not!" Ginny replied hotly. "Just because everyone thinks that being a wizard or witch is so great and none of the other creatures get their fair turn."  
  
Fred took a bite of massive sandwich that he had been making in the kitchen, ignoring the great drops of mayonnaise dripping from the bread. "Been talking to Hermione?"  
  
"Well yes." Ginny's cheeks flushed. "The house elves are sentient creatures, probably more powerful then we give them credit for. Besides I think it'll be interesting so lay off."  
  
"Fine!" Fred shook his head at what he obviously thought was a girl thing. "Whatever."  
  
"It doesn't sound that bad." Harry defended her, although he was glad that the class had come up too late for him to sign up for because he had the feeling Hermione might have bullied him and Ron into it.  
  
"Right." Little bits of sandwich flew across the room as Fred spoke around his bite. "Next you'll be handing out buttons that say 'Free the Elf"." Chuckling, Fred ducked out of the room as Ginny heaved a pillow at his head.  
  
Harry hid a grin as Ginny looked at him accusingly. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Ginny set down the other throw pillow looking a bit put out. "They never take me seriously."  
  
"You're the baby." Harry pointed out realistically. "You'll just have to make them take you seriously."  
  
-in-  
  
Diagon Alley was, as usual, bursting with people the last few days before the term started. Mrs. Weasley had accompanied Ginny and Harry to the crowded streets, maneuvering them with expertise through the mass of witches and wizards intent on shopping for last minute item for the upcoming school term. It was only after the two students had gotten their books that they had finally seen Hermione and Ron, both dressed in prefect robes.  
  
"Hello Harry! Ginny!" Hermione gave both of them a hug, her wild hair more vibrant against the dark robe.  
  
Ron and Harry grinned at each other, as Hermione dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. "How's everything been Ron?"  
  
Ron shot a meaningful glance at Ginny, and then shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine, nothing's been happening." When Ginny continued to stay Ron sighed explosively and glared at her. "Sod off, Gin. We've got to talk."  
  
The red-haired girl merely rolled her eyes. "Whatever Ron." She then turned to Harry and pointed to where a couple of her friends were waving to her. "There's Maria and Beth, I'll catch up with you later."  
  
Harry's two best friends watch him in interest as he watched her go. Ron scowled. "What's that about?"  
  
"She's fun to talk to and it's not as if I've had anyone else these past two weeks." Harry pointed out. "You don't give her enough credit."  
  
"Whatever." Ron dismissed the idea, missing Hermione's look of interest and Harry's of annoyance. "Let's go to the café and get some butterbeer, we need to talk."  
  
Although the café was crowded, the trio managed to find a table in the corner where there was relative privacy. After ordering three butterbeers from the waitress, Harry regarded his two best friends. "So what's up?"  
  
"Well we wanted to know if you've heard from Snuffles in awhile." Hermione asked so casually that it made Harry's heart twist.  
  
"No, he said not expect anything for awhile. Why?"  
  
"We think we've seen him around the school."  
  
A lump formed in Harry's throat, making him choke on his drink. After he could finally breathe again, Harry frowned at them. "How do you know for sure?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "It's either him or the Grim...ow!!" He glared at Hermione who had kicked him under the table.  
  
The girl peered at him intensely. "All of the teachers have been on edge and we think that something is happening. What makes it worse is that they're going on as if Ron and I know nothing about what happened. Nobody will tell us anything."  
  
Worry once more twisted in his stomach, making the butterbeer churn inside. Harry forced himself to smile reassuringly. "I'm sure that Snuffles will contact me when it's safe. He sent me a couple of letters this summer and said that he would be spending time with a wolfy friend of ours for awhile. I wouldn't worry."  
  
"O-kay." Hermione didn't looked convinced but obviously didn't want to press the matter. She looked around the room in a desperate bid for conversation, her eyes landing on the pile of books at her feet. "Did you hear about that new class? I can't believe they offered it to everyone but us, it's so unfair."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes in a gesture almost identical to Ginny's. "Us, and all the classes above us. Bloody lucky is more like it. Didn't you learn last time?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione set down her empty bottle with a little more force then necessary. "I think it would be interesting, that's all."  
  
"I'm sure Ginny can give you all the details, she's taking the class." Harry said, finishing off the last of his drink. He sat and listened to his friends talk about the duties involved with being a prefect, his mind wandering back to the fact that his godfather was almost certainly in danger again.  
  
-end chapter two- A/N: I know that in the world of Harry Potter I am a mere drop in the ocean of writers, but if you do read it please put some small comment letting me know what you thought of it. Thanks! 


	3. Training

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is a goddess, she owns all that is Harry Potter. I just take them out a while to play a little. ;)  
  
A/N: I realise the fifth book is out. I know that her version is better. That is what fanfiction is all about!  
  
Warnings: contains eventual m/m slash. If you don't like it, take your uptight butt elsewhere.  
  
Rating: R (for upcoming stuff)  
  
Summary: What is defiance...is it going against yourself, those close to you, or is it going against everything you've ever been taught...there are some things you just can't hide from...  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Great Hall buzzed with excitement. New years were in the process of being sorted into their houses amid the cheers and applause as each first year was sent into what was to become their families for next seven years. Harry watched the festivities halfheartedly, clapping when he was supposed to but his mind worrying over the fact that he had received no reply from his godfather to his hastily penned note right after he had gotten back to the Burrows from Diagon Alley.   
  
Once again several of the seats at the teacher's table were empty, the most conspicuous was Hagrid's absence at the far end. Also missing were Snape and the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor's seat Harry had heard the rumors about the position being jinxed and he was starting to believe it. In the five years he had been in the school, the class had been taught by a possessed agent of Voldemort, a hopeless incompetent who had ended up with his memory scrambled, a werewolf and another agent of Voldemort's. All in all, the school really hadn't had the best of luck.   
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands together, letting the room settle into silence. "Welcome back! There are just a few announcement before the feast, none of which are very good I'm afraid." Unease flickered across his features for a moment before smoothing out into a smile. "Voldemort made his presence very much known last year with the death of Cedric Diggory and this year we must be careful as a result. Trips into Hogsmeade will be accompanied by either a prefect or a teacher and anyone caught off of school grounds will be in very serious trouble." His gaze fell on each of the tables meeting everyone in the eye, when Lee grinned, calling out as he pointed to the far end of one table. "Fred and George are right over here!"  
  
The room laughed but fell silent at Dumbledore's face, which failed to smile. "Unfortunately, Cedric is not. These rules are to protect you. The Forbidden Forest is still off limits." He gestured to the empty seats at the teacher's table. "Our Defense of the Dark Arts teacher will be here tomorrow to start classes so you will all meet her then, and since Hagrid has been called away we have also been fortunate enough to find a new Care of Magical Creatures replacement. Unfortunately, he has been detained as well but will be ready to start classes first thing tomorrow. I believe that he had some trouble procuring your first lesson. For those of you taking the new class being offered this year, your teacher will be arriving shortly. And now," he clapped his hands and the tables overflowed with food. "Eat!"  
  
-in-  
  
Draco found that simpering chatter of the first-year boys were getting on his nerves as he led them down to the dungeons. The older classes had already gone ahead and he fought the urge to leave the children milling aimlessly in the dark caverns of Hogwarts, instead he continued to direct them, the feeling of a mother duck and her ducklings refusing to leave his head. The entrance to the Slytherin house lay beneath an insignia of two snakes, which at the password unwound themselves and the stones opened up to reveal a staircase leading down.   
  
It was perhaps an hour or more before he had gotten the first-years settled into their dorm, having been forced to deal with one case of homesickness, a fight and a case of missing luggage. The common room was outfitted to the tastes of the mostly upperclass Slytherin students, the furniture exuding a cool elegance with the color of green and black predominating in the room. A large fireplace warmed the place continually, even in the summer months when the chill of the dungeons was far from banished. Towards the upper part of the ceiling, windows revealed the murky bottom of the lake, the occasional silver flash revealing the presence of a fish or something larger.   
  
Crabbe and Goyle were waiting for him when he returned to the common room, the three months that summer doing little to change their appearance, whereas the summer months had changed Draco into a harder, more fit figure. His father had spent the summer perfecting him for the work that was going to coming soon, very soon his father assured him. The long hair that was distinctive mark of his family had been the one thing he had refused to maintain, and he had cropped his hair short. Lucius had been incensed when he had come home to see his son's once long locks lying on the floor under Narcissa's hand. After he had beaten his wife, her screams making Draco cringe with guilt, Lucius had come for his son. What little Draco could remember of that day was filled with flashes of red and pain. Not long before he had returned to school, had his wounds healed. However, with a father like Lucius Malfoy beatings given from discipline had a far less harsh quality than the ones achieved in training.   
  
"Hullo, Draco." Soft crumbs sprayed from Crabbe's mouth as he looked up from the tray of cookies his parents had given him as a care-package. "Got the babies taken care of?"  
  
"Yes." Draco looked at the other boy in obvious displeasure. Slytherin was the house of the elite, the pureblooded wizards and witches destined for greatness. For some it was more their blood than any kind of superiority that got them into the house.   
  
Yawning, Goyle flipped through the pages of his school book, pausing only when a picture happened to catch his eye. "Who are you rooming with?"  
  
Patience, and willpower, thought Draco, those were the two things that had prevented him from going insane under the inane questions of his friends. The 7th year prefects each got their own room, while the 6th and 5th years of prefects of Slytherin shared a room, the boys in one and the girls in the other. None of this was any kind of news to anyone but the first-years, and perhaps the two boys beside him. "Christof and I are sharing a room."   
  
A chill ran down Crabbe's back and he shivered. "Christof is off his rocker, they say even the teachers are afraid of him."   
  
"Afraid?" Draco slammed down his fist on the table, sending the coffee mugs scattering. "Our fathers are more feared than any other wizard and we will be coming into our inheritance soon. Those pathetic excuses are nothing more than fodder for those too weak to be afraid when we come into our own." Fear, and interest had silenced the room and Draco sat back down and leaned close to his compatriots. "Christof is nothing more than a child who's father is rich and a pureblood. We are the loyal ones. We are the ones to be feared."  
  
-in-  
  
Dawn, usually met with nothing more than collective groans, was greeted as usual by Ginny with a smile. Sleep had always been hard to achieve, especially the excitement of school starting, making her stomach crumble into jittery butterflies, or elephants. Despite the fact that she had been in the school for three years did little to make her feel better, while most student had forgotten the incidents of people being frozen, she had not. It had not mattered that her family and friends had stood by her, when she had been left alive, she had been forced to prove to herself that she was better than the monster Tom Riddle had made her into.   
  
By the time Ginny had finished washing and getting dressed, the rest of her classmates were starting to stir, regarding the red-haired girl with a knowing grin. The corridors were cool as she walked down to the hall, surprised to find Draco sitting by himself at the Slytherin table. Although breakfast was served at a certain time, the students were welcome to come to the hall early to do homework, or soak in the day as however it had begun, in this case beautifully.   
  
"Hello." Ginny commented lightly, pulling out her potions workbook and going over the first chapter.   
  
Draco nodded to her, seemingly absorbed in the book he was reading, sipping the tea the house elves had brought to him.   
  
"I haven't seen you here this early before."   
  
"My roommates never snored before." Draco replied dryly, his sardonic smile crumbling under the giggles that erupted from the younger girl. "A silencing spell doesn't do anything either."  
  
More giggles erupted. "My Dad snores too. Mum got him a charmed necklace that stops him from snoring at night. Maybe you should try that."   
  
"It can't hurt." Draco shrugged, about to say something more when students started to come into the room, their chatter disrupting the solitude.  
  
-in-  
  
Ginny's first Magic Cultures didn't take place until after lunch that Monday, in a remote tower of the castle. As students settled into their seats, Ginny could see that only about ten students were there, a mixture of 2nd, 3rd and 4th years.   
  
"Welcome!" A man with soft brown hair, tousled haphazardly smiled gently at the boys and girls sitting in front of him. "If you don't remember me I'm Remis Lupin, I taught Defense Against the Dark Arts to some of you and I'll be teaching Magic Cultures this year."  
  
Various expressions were spread across the room and before the whispers could start, Professor Lupin held up a hand. "And for those of you wondering, I am a werewolf. Think of it as an incentive to get your homework done in time." His grin fell on the dead silent room and he shook his head, muttering something about children under his breath.   
  
Bright sunlight streamed in through the high arched windows, giving the normally gloomy room a facelift, gleaming off the newly sanded desks and polished floor. Taking a deep breath, Remis rubbed his hands together. "Let's get started shall we? How many of you can give me an example of sentient creatures in the wizarding world?"  
  
Silence reigned for a few moments before a few hands began to creep up. When called upon, a short boy called Jackson answered. "Goblins, sir."  
  
Remis nodded, "Well done. Anyone else?"  
  
"Dwarves?"  
  
"Right again."  
  
Slowly the children grew in confidence as he met each tentative reply with a smile and a comment. When they had finally grown silent, Ginny raised her hand looking uncertain. "How about the house elves sir?"  
  
The young man regarded her with a strange light in his eyes, cocked his head to the side and asked her lightly. "What makes you say that?"  
  
Ignoring the blush burning it's way up her face, she shrugged. "Well, Dobby for example. Once he was freed from the hold of his family, he was able to consciously make decisions on his own. Besides my brothers say that the elves have certain ideas of their own. Isn't that the definition of a sentient creature? Intelligence and a sense of self?"  
  
A smile twisted slightly on Professor Lupin's face, looking extremely pleased with her answer. "Very good. Five points to Gryffindor. As for the house elves why don't we bring one in and ask he or she for ourselves?"   
  
With the ease of their species, a small house elf appeared suddenly with a bow. The Hogwarts crest adorned the little white tunic of the female elf who bowed to the class. "Sir, you called for Lealie?"  
  
"Indeed." Lupin motioned for the elf to take a seat on the desk. "My class and I were having a discussion on various beings in the wizarding world and we started talking about your race."  
  
The little elf took her seat only after much persuading, her legs swinging from the desk edge as she gazed at the class nervously. "Lealie knows that such great wizards and witches would not be concerned with the history of the house-elf."  
  
Jackson, who had been watching the elf with amazement went up to the creature and clasped her hand, surprising everyone along with himself at his daring. "Please, Lealie, we would love to hear of your people's history."  
  
Her wide green eyes blinked slowly, before nodding to the class in acquiescence. "It is told that our people were not always in the service of the families of wizards...."  
  
-in-  
  
The last class of the day for the fifth years had been Care of Magical Creatures, once again shared with the Gryffindor much to the chagrin of the Slytherins. It was bad enough that they shared Potions with them, but to share another class with them when they were so blatantly favored over the Slytherins, was dreadful.   
  
Most of the other house was out at the paddocks already, like eager puppies waiting for a treat. Draco snorted to himself at the thought, consoled with the fact that at least that huge oaf of a giant wasn't teaching this year. His father had said that they had gotten a human for the job finally. And any human had to be better than that great lumbering bear.   
  
"Hullo all! Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures. I'm your teacher as well as emergency nurse and general all around butt saver in case you folks muck anything up."   
  
Ron looked at the man in amazement. "Charlie??"  
  
The red-haired man grinned. "Brilliant deduction, Ron!" The shock of red hair was unmistakable even if Harry hadn't seen him before. Charlie was lithe and hard from his work with the dragons, and quite attractive as some of the girls and boys had spotted. "I'm Charlie Weasley and I'm taking over for Hagrid until he comes back. He left some notes about what you all covered last year and it's fairly impressive. So considering what you've all dealt with, I rounded up a few creatures that I thought would prove to be interesting."   
  
"As long as they're not flobberworms." Someone called out.  
  
Charlie's eyes twinkled. "Far from it actually." The door to the shed in the paddock was opened, revealing animals that could only be described as cute. They resembled cats only in the most broadest of terms, for the animals were about shoulder height with fluffy white hair. Occasionally one would sit on its haunches, regarding the class with baby blue eyes that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight.   
  
An almost synchronous sigh from the girls came along with groans from the boys. "Bloody hell," Seamus said, eyeing the animals in disgust. "The baby unicorns were bad enough."  
  
Harry felt a shiver run down his spine as one of the animals walked closer to the fence, so that they were eye to eye, his reflection distorted in the round orb. "Are these interesting according to you or to Hagrid?"  
  
Charlie merely grinned and slowly drew Harry back from the fence. Once he was sure that everyone was far enough away, he addressed the class. "These are cherubs but unlike the Muggle myth, these creatures are not even close to their bare bottomed namesakes. I won't lie to you all and say that these animals aren't dangerous, they are, but if you treat them with the proper respect it'll turn out alright."  
  
Suddenly a rabbit, who had happened to wander into the fenced area, found itself surrounded by eight not so cherubic looking creatures. The entire class looked on in horror as the rabbit was dismembered, disemboweled and eaten.   
  
Charlie scraped a few drops of blood and gore from his face, announcing cheerfully, "Well at least they don't attack humans. At least there haven't been any known cases." Straddling the fence, he started throwing brushes to various students. "Let's start with grooming..."  
  
As the class, tired and covered with fine white hairs, walked back to the school, Harry half listened to Ron as he ranted about his brother, while Hermione tried to comfort him.   
  
"He's just as nuts as Hagrid was. Did you see the rabbit. Did you see it??"  
  
"I don't think he would have let us do anything dangerous." Hermione said doubtfully.   
  
"Charlie works with dragons, Herms! He's doesn't know the meaning of the word."  
  
Ron probably would have continued all the way up to the school, and through dinner if Hermione hadn't caught a glimpse of her watch. "We're late for a prefects meeting!" She threw an apologetic glance at Harry. "I know that we were supposed to work on our Potions together tonight, but we can't miss this. How about we meet in the commons later?"  
  
"Sure." Harry said to their backs as they ran for the castle, slowing down enough to let Seamus and Neville catch up to him. Welcoming the teenager into their company, Sean and Neville started asking Harry about the upcoming Quidditch season and the possible hopefuls for the empty positions in the team. Pushing the sense of rejection from his stomach, he joined in a spirited debate until he was laughing so hard that his stomach hurt at Sean's description of some of the second years on brooms.   
-in-  
(About two weeks into the term)  
  
"Oof!" Something landed on Harry's stomach with a heavy thud and before he had time to panic, the rough purring sound of Crookshanks reached his ears. The sandpapery feel of his tongue bathed Harry's cheek in an effort to wake him. "I'm up!" He whispered, glaring at the cat who merely licked one paw. "What do you want?"  
  
A roll of parchment fell onto the duvet and Harry peered in the darkness trying to read it.   
  
Wake no one, and follow Crookshanks.   
  
A.D.   
  
It was not much later that Harry found himself padding down the cold, dark hallways leading to the headmaster's office. The note had dissolved into dust seconds after reading it and it was only trust in his godfather's judgement that allowed him to follow the ratty looking animal. However, Harry's wand was held in readiness as he stopped in front of the statue leading to Dumbledore's office.   
  
"Great." Harry muttered as he suddenly realized that he had no way of knowing the password. He was almost ready to go back when the statue swung open revealing the staircase. Meowing rather smugly, the cat jumped up to the first step and looked back at the boy. Assured by Crookshanks' confidence, he trailed after the cat to where the stairs opened up into the brightly lit lounge.   
  
To Harry's surprise, he was far from alone in the room. Large comfortable chairs were drawn around a semicircle in front of the fire, in front of which Albus Dumbledore was standing with a grin.   
  
"Welcome! You're the last to arrive, but the one who needed to most sleep. Please have a seat."  
  
Harry sat down in the only empty chair left, which was beside Professor McGonagall who smiled at him thinly. Dumbledore smiled at Harry reassuringly and then turned to the rest of his audience. "I know that some of you do not think that Harry should be involved, but since it is his life that is in concern, I thought he should be here."  
  
The great fireplace almost dwarfed the wizard, the flames flickering around his body like an unnatural light. "Last year we learnt that Harry can no longer be protected from Voldemort and steps must now be taken to assure his safety and the safety of the students. We can no longer assume that Hogwarts is a safe haven although we are doing all that we can to ensure it. Harry is the focus of Voldemort's rage and needs to learn how to defend himself."  
  
"I've dueled." Harry felt compelled to mention something since it sounded like he was inept first year.  
  
"Ah yes, the magnificent display shown in the Hogwarts train last year." The smooth tones revealed Snape's presence in the room in one of the far chairs. "Pardon me for daring to assume otherwise but you barely know how to protect yourself from a hex let alone any of the unmentionables. Causing our enemy to break out into fungi will hardly bring about his downfall."  
  
Harry's face burned, hidden by the dim light. "So what do you suggest?"   
  
"I suggest that you stop pretending you know anything about wizarding and accept the help that is being offered." Snape hissed, his dark eyes glinting in the firelight.   
  
Dumbledore held up his hand. "All of the teachers have agreed to give you extra tutoring in subjects of their choosing. Professor Snape has kindly volunteered to see to your dueling needs and Minerva agreed to assist in your education regarding apparition."   
  
No matter what time in the late night or early morning it was, Harry had gotten very little sleep despite Dumbledore's caution of letting him sleep. The awkwardness of sleeping next the Sean and not hearing Ron's breathing, made the act of falling asleep almost impossible. While Harry didn't want to begrudge his best friend anything, he did miss him and it was going to take some getting used to. Meanwhile, his sleep was most likely going to suffer.   
  
Harry's eyes began to close in spite of himself and he could feel the warm room blur around him as the conversation continued around him. In the depths of his dreams he could hear snippets of angry conversation.  
  
"....he's not ready yet. If...."  
  
"Harry doesn't need to know about that...."  
  
"...has a right to know....family..."  
  
Somewhere, beneath the warm slumber Harry could feel a hand caress his cheek as he was lifted from the chair and floated to his room. The last thing he heard before he sank into the deep comfort of his bed was a voice that sounded strangely like Professor McGonagal. "Poor child has no idea..."  
  
"Regardless," another voice whispered as hair was brushed from his forehead, causing him to stir slightly in his sleep. "Sleep Harry. Don't worry about Sirius, he'll be just fine."  
  
-in-  
(The next morning)  
  
While the rest of the school was soaking in knowledge, Harry was struggling to stay awake in potions. The lack of sleep from the night before was taking it's exacting price on the boy and it was only Seamus' threats of trying out a new ice water spell on him, that actually got him out of bed.   
  
Ron already had to nudge him twice as Harry had dozed off and Snape was starting to look as them suspiciously. The potion that they were supposed to be making was a rather nasty one that involved all sorts of wobbly and slimy bits that had to be put in at the precise time. Harry had already made several mistakes that Hermione had hastily fixed every time Snape's back was turned.   
  
A bit of green dangled from the end of one Ron's knives as he looked at it in disgust. "All this bloody trouble for a growth potion."  
  
Harry shoved him in the ribs, his tired eyes blinking at the board for the recipe. Scooping a couple of newt's eyes out of his jar, he dumped it into the cauldron making the potion an interesting shade of pink. Blinking, Harry rubbed his eyes and peered at the board again. He was almost sure that it wasn't supposed to be pin....  
  
The class had already seen the spitting and bubbling potion and dived for the floor, Harry only missing the spectacular explosion by centimeters as Ron grabbed him, pulling him under the table.   
  
"Oh cripes." Harry muttered to himself as he got enough courage to emerge from under the table to face Snape, after the smoke and explosions had died down.   
  
Snape, to put it mildly, was livid with fury, his cool face flushed to the point where he resembled a beet. The pink potion didn't help either. "Everyone out." He said in a low voice, his eyes fixed on the teenager standing several tables away. "Potter stay."  
  
Slowly the students filed out, the Gryffindors casting worried glances at Harry and the Slytherins looking highly amused. Draco was one of the last ones to leave, making sure that the other boy saw his smirk. "I guess being the boy wonder isn't much of a boy wonder without his friends to cover for him."  
  
"At least I have friends, Malfoy." Harry shot back.  
  
"SILENCE POTTER!" Roared Snape.   
  
Once the room was empty save Snape and Harry, the older man advanced on Harry. "You will clean up this mess. You will do it without magic. And once you are done cleaning this up," He waved his hand indicated the walls plastered with pink goo. "You will come to my office this evening for your punishment."  
  
A swift flick of his wand produced a bucket full of sudsy water and a cloth. "Get to it." The wizard left the room, almost out the door when he popped his head back in. "By the way, you have your lunch period to finish this. Plus 20 points from Gryffindor."  
  
Harry wanted to howl in frustration, tears burning his eyes that he refused to allow freedom. Slapping the wet cloth on the table with more force than necessary he began to clean the room.  
  
-in-  
  
Spurred on by anger, Harry was able to clean the room with about fifteen minutes to spare for lunch. As it was he was covered in the pink filth and stank with some rancid odor that he had yet to recognize. Despite the misgivings about coming into the hall looking like he did, hunger won out and he slipped in through the door and into an empty seat by Ron and Hermione.   
  
The hall died down into silence as the stench filled the room, a fact that Harry ignored as he determinedly shoveled food into his mouth. Slytherins had dissolved into laughter at his appearance, along with almost everyone else in the room, save the fifth years who had known what he had been through.   
  
"Cripes man, you stink." Ron scooted away slightly, his face grimacing at the smell. "What the hell did Snape make you do?"  
  
"Clean up the classroom."  
  
Hermione dug out her wand. "Well that's not too bad. Scourgify!" Pulling the wooden stick from her bag, she deftly preformed a charm that cleaned him, and more importantly took away the stench.  
  
"Plus 20 points from our house and I get my actual punishment this evening." Harry said bitterly.   
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione looked slightly scandalized. "What was the matter with you today anyway? I'm surprised you didn't do anything worse than blow up the potion."  
  
Something stilled Harry's tongue about telling his best friends about the meeting the night before, and instead he smiled wanly. "I guess I've been having a hard time getting to sleep lately."  
  
"Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey." Hermione instantly looked worried. "You can't have more trouble with class and the term has just started."  
  
"Chill!" Ron gave Harry a comforting sort of grin. "It'll be okay."   
  
"If he's sure...." She trailed off at the sight of both boys looking determinedly okay. "Fine. Besides we're going to be late for Herbology, let's get going."  
  
Scooping the last of the mashed potatoes into his mouth, Harry followed his two friends out, feeling extremely alone although he wouldn't have been able to say why.  
  
-in-  
  
Snape glanced at the door, waiting patiently as he would for one of his potions to mature. On his desk, he had several whips, chains and other bondage devices laid out before him. Running his fingers over the well oiled leather with distaste, he could almost hear Lucius' voice in his head.   
  
Even in school, Snape had never been fond of the other students but had kept up relationships with the key individuals of Slytherin, being ever ambitious even in his teens. That had all resulted in Lucius contacting him before school had started, wanting him to tutor his son in the Dark Arts.   
  
"You have always been the Master's favorite, Severus. I spent the entire summer with the boy and it resulted in nothing. If he has talent, I have yet to find it."  
  
Snape had looked outraged. "You dare to ask me to perform the Dark Arts in Hogwarts under Dumbledore's nose? You are asking for my death!"  
  
Lucius had merely laughed, an elegant gesture. "Please! Dumbledore is an old fool who is so addlepated that he barely knows what is going on." The beautifully carved face pleaded with him, the deep eyes that had made generations of women and men their plunder, made Snape give in.   
  
"Please, old friend."  
  
Nodding, Snape had agreed and had spent the next few nights oiling the leathers, cleaning the blood stiffened strips with care. He had been in the middle of that when Dumbledore had called some of the teachers to his office to discuss Harry Potter and some other students. It had been all he had needed, this tutoring of so called wonder children of the wizarding world. First Draco and then Harry, next thing he knew he'd be expected to tutor Neville into some prodigy.   
  
"Sir?"  
  
Snape looked up, meeting Draco's cool blue eyes with his black ones. "You're late."   
  
"I'm sorry sir."  
  
"It will not happen again." It was not a question and Snape rapidly put up a silencing and containing spell so that no one could come in, or hear what they were doing. "Undress to your boxers."  
  
Cool air rose goosebumps along Draco's skin, making him shiver involuntarily in the chill.   
Snape smiled, a gesture that was devoid of comfort. "Scared?"  
  
"No." Draco met Snape with defiance, ignoring the thrill of fear in his stomach and spine.   
  
"Liar." Crackling slightly, the whip seemed to stretch for him as it hung from the older man's hand.   
  
"The Dark Lord doesn't tolerate lies. Those found lying in his presence are given such torture that death becomes yearned for." His face was haunted, his fist clenching the whip. "Such mercy is rarely given."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Your father says he tried to instruct you in our arts over the summer. Would you say he was successful?"   
  
"He would say that I failed, sir."  
  
"What is your opinion?"  
  
"That I am not yet worthy to follow in his footsteps."  
  
Chuckling, Snape walked over the where Draco stood defiantly, his head held high as if he were waiting for the pain he knew was inevitable. "Perhaps. Perhaps you will follow in your own footsteps. But to achieve that, you must learn how to tolerate pain. You will learn to bare your soul so that nothing can come as a shock to you, when you are and will be stripped of everything. You will learn to cause pain, physical and mental. Crushing a man into submission takes more than brute force, it requires a mind that can strip away the defenses so that all is laid bare. Very few men can stand their true selves, even fewer can remain sane while facing it."  
  
Snapping the whip against Draco's skin, he walked around him softly. "These are mere tools. Pain will help you focus and achieve your goals."  
  
"Yes sir." The sting of leather against flesh burned and Draco hissed in the pain.   
  
"Yes, it will hurt. You will find your father far kinder than I will ever be. But that is not my problem."  
  
Slowly, methodically, Snape walked around the boy in circles covering the soft skin in welts that weeped blood. Over an hour had gone by when he finally had stopped, throwing down the whip and sitting back down at his desk, continuing to mark papers as if nothing had happened. "Leave."  
  
Hunched over with pain, Draco struggled to put on his shirt and pants, finding his robe too heavy to endure over his raw back. "Thank you sir."  
  
Draco walked down the empty corridor, coughing slightly from the roughness of his throat. His father had never brought him to screaming with the training. Snape had made him scream until his voice had almost given out.   
  
"Are you all right?"   
  
Draco looked up to see Harry standing at the top of the stairs leading to the Potions workroom. Harry was looking at him with worry, and it was all he could do to stop from laughing. "Don't worry Potter, I'm fine."  
  
"You're bleeding." His pale hand brushed a stray drop of blood that had fallen on Draco's face.  
  
"No kidding. It's no wonder that you nearly blew up the Potions lab. Are you always this stupid or is it a family trait?"  
  
Harry laughed, throwing Draco off for a moment. "Well I think my uncle's family would qualify for the stupid category although I don't think I'm quite up to their level."  
  
"Leave me alone Potter. Don't you have a detention to do?"  
  
"Yes." Harry looked distracted momentarily, before returning his attention to the boy. "Who hurt you?"  
  
Laughing, Draco shook off Harry's hands. "Not got enough friends that you now have to include me as well? Trust me Potter, your giant, Muggle, and red-haired freak should be enough for you."  
  
"Maybe." Damp echoes of students reverberated off the walls, throwing both the boys off for a second. Harry brushed his hair back angrily. "This is so stupid, Malfoy. We're both 15 and we're still fighting like children, we're just playing into what everyone thinks we should be."  
  
A gruesome grimace twisted the blond teenager's face in mocking pity. "Poor Potter, trapped in a world where everyone expects something from him."  
  
"I make my own choices."  
  
"Get real, if you think that everyone around you doesn't have a price for their affection. Ronald Weasley, last of the clan's line and clinging to you for any kind of recognition that he can get. Do you really think that your Hermione is any better? She knew from the moment she met you who you were and look how you became friends. There's nothing like connections to help an ambitious witch after school. And dear old Dumbledore, who manages to save your ass every time you break the rules that would get any other student expelled. Even he has his price."  
  
"And what is that?" Harry spat out.  
  
"He want's a champion of course. Someone needs to get rid of Voldemort and you're the poor sucker to do it."  
  
"He does not."   
  
"Why do you think you're allowed so much leeway in this school? Certainly not because your parents fell victim to Voldemort. There are a dozen students in here who's parent's died when they were still in diapers. No, you're the hero child who will save us all from evil. And what you do in the meantime is just....preparation."   
  
A vein throbbed in Harry's neck. "You shut up!"  
  
"Let's face it Potter, or at least attempt to. I'm the only one in this school that will tell you the truth. Not even your wonderful headmaster or friends have told you about your parents have they? Your family."  
  
For a second, fear rushed in and clutched Harry's chest. "My parents are dead and they were killed by Voldemort. There's nothing more to know."  
Real laughter came this time, harsh and brittle. "Everyone knows Potter, everyone that matters at least. Even the Brain has an idea about it, possibly not Ron but he's fairly stupid anyway."  
  
"Then tell me."   
  
"I have to go get cleaned up and you have a detention to do. Ask your friends first and see what they say. Then maybe."  
  
"At least I have friends." Harry shot at the boy's back feeling pathetic at the retort.   
  
"You thought you did. I always thought friends are honest." Draco smirked, and walked off leaving Harry standing in the hallway.   
  
Despite the annoyance at the obvious manipulation by the Malfoy heir Harry could feel the pull of his words. He looked around the hall reminded once again of his singularity. Slowly but surely he could feel the world around him begin to pull away, whether it was from just growing up or preparation he wasn't yet sure. The sharp scratch of a quill brought him back to the detention he was due to serve in less than two minutes. Sucking in a breath, he dashed inside only to be met with Snape's glare and several pounds of liver that had to be mashed, prepared and bottled for Madame Pomfrey.   
  
Snape waved his quill at him. "Are we going to make a habit of this?"  
  
"No sir."   
  
"Good. Because starting next week your tutoring begins in hexing and in potions."  
  
"Sir? I thought..."   
  
"One is to save your life and the other is to save your school career. Both resulting from requests of old acquaintances. I believe that you will get your new schedule next week some time." Snape's grin was positively malevolent. "Enjoy."  
  
-in-  
  
A/N: Hey, if you gone this far you might as well review!! Thanks for reading, by now we've all read the fifth book, loved and adored it, so any comments you might have to make about how it's not sticking to canon….forget it. I know it and you know it. That's the point of fanfiction in the first place. Now that I actually have access to a computer and internet regularly….I can finally make decent updates! Yeah!!  
  



End file.
